Simple Pleasures
by PuReBLoOdaZn
Summary: They take pleasure in each other and what each other has. Will their children have those simple pleasures? DracoHermione


Disclaimer: I wish they were all mine mine mine! But they all belong to JKR…..

**Simple Pleasures**

Sometimes I'd look at Draco and be saddened about the fact that our children would look more like me than him. He's so devastatingly handsome, and I get mesmerized just at the sight of him. It's the way his hair falls down like a waterfall of platinum blond. There are always unruly strands that he can never fix neither by magic nor muggle products (Yes, I convinced him to use some!). They fall through the spaces between my fingers like the finest silk. Whenever we make love, I rake my fingers through them and hold on tight. I hold my head close to his hair and can smell the sweat from the lovemaking and the smell of mint that has never faded even now. The sight of the floppy mess of hair when we wake up or whenever he gets out of the shower makes me tingle with affection...

Every time I look at Hermione, I fall in love all over again. Her eyes were what first caught me off guard. I had always known they were brown, but when I first took a good look into them, I knew I was done for. They were of the warmest chocolate with flecks of gold. When she went out into the sun, it made her eyes look like a swirl of golden brown and green. Whenever she felt a deep emotion like anger, I could see the physical change in her eyes and a tint of red hidden beneath them. And when we make love, her eyes tell me everything she's feeling. Her stare is always so intense and full of emotion that it's what undoes me every time. But I love it best when she is happy. Her eyes could bright up the night sky without any help from the stars...

He's got that finely chiseled nose that you see only on the statues of Greek Gods. It's in perfect proportion with his face. It's done as beautifully as the statue of David; as though it were Michelangelo himself who had carved it unto his face. He wrinkles it often when he's frustrated or whenever he has to sneeze. I smile each time because there's always a crinkle in between his eyebrows that accompanies it. I myself have got a flat nose, and in my opinion it's not that appealing, but I don't think Draco agrees. He always kisses me on the nose after looking deep into my eyes. I respond by kissing the crinkle between his eyebrows after he wrinkles his own nose. It's the small things that I notice and love. If only our children could inherit his beauty...

She's got the most divine lips in this entire world. I felt like I had been sent to heaven the first time I tasted those sweet lips. They're so full and luscious that I can never resist kissing her. At times the taste and feel of her lips are so overwhelming that I have to wrench myself away before I'm late for yet another meeting. Her lips have such an effect on me that a butterfly kiss upon my neck sends shivers all the way down. They're so soft and sometimes I'm scared to nip too hard for fear of making them bleed. Whenever she reads and finds a part that she finds interesting (which is almost every part!), she bites her bottom lip and chews on it. Then she licks it to emphasize the shade of red they had turned because of the pressure her had teeth put on them. It's enough to make me ravage her (Oh and I have...)

He's so tall. I barely reach to his shoulders. It was the first thing I noticed about him when we came back to school after the summer. He's got long limbs that wrap around my body securely, and I always feel so safe. His figure is slim, but taut and molded through years of Quidditch. How did I get so lucky….

She's so bloody brilliant! I must admit that at first, it infuriated me to no end. I had always gone unchallenged, and here this girl comes from the muggle world and completely disregards my own brilliance! But now I don't think we would have the relationship that we do, if we weren't both intelligent in our own way. She has this unwavering concentration that even I have to envy it, and there's only one thing (or rather person) that can distract her…Me! But even so, it's a very difficult task. Sometimes I wonder how much more trouble our children would have if they inherited her studious intelligence and my cunning….

He's so cocky! But then again I wouldn't love him if he was any other way..

She's so stubborn!

He's such a snob!

She's such a know-it-all!

He's insufferable!

She's …so beautiful.

Hermione's body was enveloped in long limbs that left her feeling safe. She tilted her head and kissed a pale but soft neck. Her arms stretched to touch his soft hair. He bent forward to kiss her soft lips. She smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. Draco reached towards her bulging abdomen and felt a kick in surprise. His smile was so wide that it went from ear to ear. He kissed the bulge and continued on with his ministrations to make sweet love to his wife…..

"Draco," she whispered.

"Yes, love?" he replied.

"Our baby is going to be beautiful."

"Why do you think I married you in the first place?" he said smartly.

"Prat," said Hermione with a pout.

"Smart aleck," he retorted.

"I love you," they said together looking into each others eyes.

End.


End file.
